Bleach OC Guide by Zaphodiop
by Zaphodiop
Summary: Before writing any stories with OCs in them, our intrepid writer has compiled the profiles of various OCs so you can give a character evaluation. No flames please! Said itrepid writer is sensitive. Feel free to use format for your own OCs too! -
1. Kaede

Bleach OC Guide

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, however, the characters here are mine.**_

_**A/N: Hi again! I decided that I would attempt to make a guide for the "evil" OCs I've thought of over random intervals in my life. I've tried to avoid being too Mary/Gary Sue-ish, however, there might be little bit of that. Oh well! So anyways, let's start off with my more crucial OC, Kaede (that means Maple for those who care). I didn't stress too much on personality traits for these peoples because they will be revealed if I ever write stories with them in them (if I give everything away then I wouldn't have an incentive for you to read now would I?). Let me know if I should write about these guys 'k? And any advice on these OCs and possible future ones would be appreciated! Arigato!**_

**Bleach OC Guide**

Name: Yamaguchi, Kaede

Age: 14

Hair: Flaming orange/red (she does NOT love Ichigo and is NOT related by blood)

Eyes: Gold

Height: 165cm (5'6" yes, she's tall)

Birthdate: June 20th

Bloodtype: AB (oh noes!)

Chinese Zodiac: Horse

Astrological Zodiac: Gemini

Zanpakuto: Fenikkusu (Phoenix)

**Shikai command:**** "Kashou, Haigara no Fenikkusu!" ("Burn, Phoenix's Ashes!")**

**Bankai command:**"Doumeihigyou, Kyouran no **Fenikkusu!" ("Strike, Phoenix's Fury!")**

**OC Zanpakuto Guide**

Name: _Fenikkusu_ (Phoenix)

Wielder: Yamaguchi, Kaede

Power: Fire

_Shikai_ command: _Kashou, Haigara no Fenikkusu!_ (Burn, Ashes of the Phoenix!)

_Bankai_ command: _Doumeihigyou, Kyouran no Fenikkusu!_ (Strike, Fury of the Phoenix!)

Appearance:

**Unreleased**- Typical _katana_ w/ a red hilt interlaced w/ gold and a golden sunburst-shaped cross-guard and pommel.

_**Shikai**_- sword turns from a _katana_ into two _liuyedao__ (willow leaf sabers) that are red and gold in the same areas._

_**Bankai**_- the two _liuyedao __join together and form a golden bow that shoots fire blasts instead of arrows while Kaede grows fiery wings._

_Abilities__: _

_**Shikai**__- creates and controls fire; summons and controls a giant phoenix made of fire_

_**Bankai**__- _**_Hei no Kasai _****(Wall of Flames): Causes fire to surround any amount of area Kaede chooses, then burn anything in it alive.**

**_Moeteiru Taiyoo _****(Burning Sun): Creates a giant ball of fire in the sky that rains flames and white hot embers upon what ever (or whoever) Kaede wishes, causing it to catch on fire.**

****_Kasaiarashi_******(Fire Storm): Zanpakuto turns into a long bow that can shoot balls of fire; affectionately called "hellfire" by Kaede (this does NOT make her that Quincy's ideal. She thinks he's a weenie. Well, and the fact he's gonna be with…get's knocked out cold before she could drop a BIG spoiler)**

**_Spoilers:_**

**is the long lost granddaughter of Yamamoto-soutaicho on her mom's side (regains consciousnessokay, BIG spoiler, I know, but I wanted to know if it would be okay.)**

**will enter a relationship with a certain melon-head(MWAHAHAHAHA!! I'm evil -)**

**her mom will marry Isshin eventually, which ensures her NOT falling in love with Ichigo (I'm trying to keep her from being a Mary Sue by making her mom one. Lol)**

**her father is so far unknown except to the writer. That is a spoiler I will not share. XD**

**_A/N: Well, that's the first evil that is an OC outta the way! Read and Review and tell me what ya'll think!_**


	2. Su spoilers for Transcending Love

Name: Fenghuang Himawari (Prefers to be called Xiangrikui* [shahng ruu koi], Suzaku**, or Su***).

Age: Olderthanu

Hair: Black

Eyes: Orange-ish Gold

Height: 177.8 cm (5'10)

Birthdate: who knows?

Bloodtype: AB?

Chinese Zodiac: Acts like Horse.

Astrological Zodiac: Could be Leo?

Zanpakuto: She IS the zanpakuto! XP

**Shikai command:**灰のから昇け, 向日葵. "**Hai no Kara Noboruke , Himawari/****Xiangrikui****!" (Rise from the Ashes, Sunflower!)**

**Bankai command:**鳳凰向日葵 **"****Fenghuang (fong hwahng) Himawari**/**Xiangrikui****!" (Phoenix Sunflower!) **

Wielder: Kurosaki Karin

Power: Fire

Appearance:

_**True Form-**_ A tall, elegant woman garbed in vermilion robes with long, black hair tied in two regal loops with the rest cascading down her back, except the locks gathered into a geisha bun. Her eyes are fiery orange with flecks of gold scattered throughout her irises. On top of her head, a golden hair ornament sits, from which the regal loops come from. Two thick strands flow down her torso and are tied at each end by sacred beads.

**Unreleased**- Typical katana with a vermilion wrap interlaced with gold and a lace-like, lotus-shaped guard.

_**Shikai**_- to be revealed

_**Bankai**_- to be revealed

**_True Power_**- to be revealed

_Abilities__: _

_**Shikai**__- _to be revealed

_**Bankai**__- _to be revealed

**_True Power_**- to be revealed

_**Spoilers: **_

*Her name as it is traditionally given; if she is called that, her release forms are more powerful, much like Ruri'iro Kujaku

** Suzaku is the vermilion phoenix and celestial guardian of fire. Referring to this zanpakuto as such will unleashed her sacred power and triple her regular powers in strength

*** A special nickname given to her by a childhood friend† that she goes by for safety's before Karin can manifest her.

†Hyourinmaru


	3. Kaiyou

Name: Samekouji "Sharkbait" Kaiyou (サメ囮海洋)

Age: Kami knows, let's say he looks 20-ish!

Hair: Black and tied in a topknot/ponytail

Eyes: Pale Blue

Height: 180.3 cm (5'11)

Birthdate: July 10th

Bloodtype: B

Chinese Zodiac: Ram

Astrological Zodiac: Cancer

Zanpakuto: Uminari (Ocean Roar)

**Shikai command:****"Todoroku, Uminari!" (Roar, Uminari!)**

**Bankai command:**"**Tsuyoi Uminari!" (Mighty Ocean Roar!) HAS NOT BEEN ACHIEVED!!!**

**OC Zanpakuto Guide**

Name: _Uminari _

Wielder: Samekouji Kaiyou

Power: Water

_Shikai command:__**"Todoroku, Uminari!" (Roar, Uminari!)**_

_Bankai command:__**"**_**_Tsuyoi Uminari!" (Mighty Ocean Roar!)_**

Appearance:

**Unreleased**- Typical _katana_ w/ a blue hilt interlaced w/ green and a silver circle-shaped ray-like _tsuba_ and aquamarine-ocean wave-ornamented pommel. There is a small fish keychain-thingy tied under the _tsuba._

_**Shikai**_- sword gains a sash made completely of water that can be manipulated at will

_**Bankai**_- sword becomes a triton

_Abilities__: _

_**Shikai**__- basically controls any and all water and can create reflective illusions and mirages._

_**Bankai**__- __**coming soon (hopefully for him)!**_

_**Spoilers:**_

Has a plushy sea turtle named Paddington.


End file.
